


Peter No

by AngelicaSatan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Literally nothing but dialog, Protective Tony Stark, Working on the suit, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaSatan/pseuds/AngelicaSatan
Summary: This was written for my sister who requested Shuri making improvements to Peter's suit and her and Tony working together. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you pictured but here you go.





	Peter No

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is out of character. I tried. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

"Nope. No. Absolutely not. Nu-uh. No."

"But, Mr. Stark, it would be so cool," Peter pleaded.

"No. I mean, yes it would be cool. No arguments there. But it's also got a... 73% chance of killing you." Tony frowned.

"Maybe, but that's a 27% chance of it being awesome."

"No."

"Why not?" Peter whined.

"The gains are not worth the risks Peter."

"Where is 73% coming from. I make only the best equipment, and I would certainly not risk Peter's safety to that degree," Shuri looked vaguely annoyed.

"Only 10% of the risk is coming from the mod itself Princess. That's absolutely fine. The rest, though, is coming from spider-roos over there," Tony chuckled.

"Ah. I wish I could argue with you there, but you may be correct. Perhaps it requires more tweaking first," Shuri nodded thoughtfully. She and Tony both turned to look at the specs again and started pointing at things.

"Hey!"

"Parker, you actually set my coffee maker on fire the other day," Tony gave Peter a look.

"That was a onetime accident and totally not my fault!"

"He damaged your coffee machine! And he's still alive?"

"I have spares, so I wasn't cut off or anything. Could have been worse. Still not ideal, but could have been worse," Tony chuckled as Shuri pat his shoulder in condolence.

"What about yesterday Peter?" Shuri asked.

"That was a first attempt at a new trick. Everyone fails on the first try once in a while. It doesn't mean that I automatically make things 63% more dangerous."

"What if we..." Shuri and Tony had tuned Peter out completely in favour of science. "That might work, and then we..." "Oh, yeah. That's perfect. What about..." "Oh, and..."

Peter swung over towards the door as T'Challa walked into the lab. "Your highness, could you please tell that that they are both being too overprotective?"

"You have chosen these two as part of your family Peter. I am certain they are exactly as protective as necessary." T'Challa smiled and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Damn straight!" Tony shouted without looking up from his task or even suggesting he was otherwise listening.

"I must admit, it is not often I see my sister work together with someone else in her lab. This must either be very difficult or very fun," T'Challa chuckled.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, just because something works does not mean it cannot be improved, he is one of the first people I've had in this lab who agreed with me whole heartedly." At this Tony smiled and nodded. "Plus, he does not ever attempt to figure out which one of us is smarter, which is refreshing."

"Wouldn't make sense to compare," Tony frowned. "I doubt anyone could be better than you in your own lab with your own tech."

"See! Refreshing," Shuri cheered. "Also, we are attempting to modify the Ironspider suit. It only made sense to bring in its creator." Shuri turned the basic spec for the suit itself to show T'Challa. "The whole suit is an engineering marvel. Especially given the lack of vibranium."

"Thank-you Princess Q. High praise indeed given your own work on his pantherness' suit."

"I must agree with my sister," T'Challa whistled under his breath. "I have seen your suits in action and they are glorious."

"See, this is why you two are my favorite super heroes to visit," Tony smiled.

"So what, exactly, are you trying to add to the suit?" T'Challa looked curious.

"Since a suit couldn't be made entirely out of vibranium for concern of outside appearances, thank-you for that brother, we have added some small quantities of shielding around the high priority locations. When we were finished Peter asked for an extra upgrade. That's what we have been hashing out," Shuri nodded to the plans she and Tony had been working on.

"I see. I now understand the extra risk and must agree with Tony that it may not ever be safe enough." Tony stared at Peter and gestured to T'Challa as if to say 'See!'.

"Ugh."


End file.
